Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-15163 discloses an image-capturing apparatus that employs a system of depth From Defocus (DFD) method. This image-capturing apparatus implements a focus control that obtains plural defocusing, and includes an image-capturing device for capturing plural images defocusing differently from each other. The image-capturing apparatus then determine an object distance based on the plural images defocusing differently from each other. The image-capturing apparatus performs the focus control based on the determined object distance.